How the Sith were Born
by Darth Maul1
Summary: The beginings of the Sith and their domination of the galaxy.
1. The Sith Order Begins

Chapter One: The Sith Begins.  
  
Setting: 200 years before The Phantom Menace  
  
One of the first Jedi Yoda, told every Jedi about the Dark Side of the Force. He was saying that if you became powerful enough you could take over the universe. One of the Jedi who heard this, Anikan Lars wanted all this power. So he asked Yoda about it. He said that if you went down the path of the dark side than your future would be clouded.  
  
He wanted to be a Jedi more than anything. So when he turned 13 and he still wasn't a Padawan he became so mad. He went to Naboo and he found a girl named Leia. She was the prettiest girl he ever saw. They married 5 years later. Leia helped him become a Jedi in the dark side. He decided that Jedi in the dark side would be called the Sith. He became so powerful that he could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. He went back to the Jedi Temple and he took one of the Jedi Masters hostage. He took Mace Windu captive. Yoda said that he would give anything to have Windu back, however Anikan was able to Mace to the dark side. So now there were 2 Sith Lords, Darth Kin and Darth Windu. Than Darth Kin and Leia had twins, Luke and Maul they were both very high in the Force. Than they found out that Leia was very high in the Force also, so she became the first lady Sith. She was known as the Queen of the Sith, Darth Lei. So Kin and Windu went back to the temple and turned 5 more Jedi to the dark side. They turned Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda to the dark side.  
  
Chapter 2: The Sith Begin to Dominate  
  
Setting: 150 years before TPM  
  
The Sith had found a special medicine. They had found a medicine to keep people at 25 years old forever. Now there are only 300 Jedi. Before there was the Sith there was 500.  
  
All of the Sith had taken the medicine and all could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The most powerful Sith was Darth Kin. He was the only Sith that could grow arms and hands. He could grow 10. So he could use 12 double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The Sith had also developed a huge army and navy. They had set up a headquarters on Tatoine. They cloned people at that place. They had also cloned some Siths. So the # of Siths was at 500. With the army and navy, they took over 50 planets. Than when they got to one planet, the planet of Sol, Darth Kin found a someone. The prettiest girl in the universe. She was voted most likely to get power on high school. So when Kin saw her he sensed a great amount of the Force in her. He knew at once that he had to marry her. He secretly killed Darth Lei, but he took the Force of Lei out of her and was going to put into the girl, whose name was Padme. He wanted he to join him in his never-ending quest for power. However she said no. So than he took her most trusted servant, Guri captive. She said that she would do anything to have her back. Than Kin said that the only way Padme would have Guri back is if she came to hic castle for a surprise.  
  
Chapter 3: Padme's Surprise.  
  
Setting: 149 years before TPM.  
  
When Padme went to Kin's castle she had 25 guards with her. However she couldn't go in with any of them. She said that she would be all right. She went in to Kin's conference room where he was waiting. When she sat down straps went all around her. Kin said, "Surprise my wife to be". Than a needle went right into her and knocked her out. Kin's scientists went to work on her brain. They altered it so that Padme wouldn't want to do any thing else but marry and do anything that Kin wanted her to do. Kin also wanted her army and navy. Next to his, Padme's army and navy was the best in the universe, also when they altered he brain, it automatically altered all of the people in her organization's brain was altered. When Padme awoke, the first thing she wanted to do was marry Darth Kin. They married and Padme became Darth Padme.She was the new Queen of the Sith. Next to Darth Kin she was the most powerful person in the universe.  
  
Chapter 4: The Sith become all powerful.  
  
Setting: 145 years before TPM.  
  
Now that the Sith were the most dominant group in the universe they focused on science. Over the next 10 years the Sith scientists were able to give Darth Kin the power to raise people from the dead, be able to drink venom and become more powerful, and be able to do anything he wanted to at any time. With this new power he created a new species. The Poisen Ivys. This knew species can eat and drink only things that have some kind of poison in them. He also created a liquid that made anyone be able to lift anything that weighed up to 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 pounds. The liquid also put that person under his control forever, but he only put the info that you could lift the heavy objects. So most of the Jedi drank it. That made them Siths forever. The Supreme Chancellor also drank it. Than he put the whole Republic under Darth Kin's control.  
  
Chapter 5: The Jedi are Reborn.  
  
Setting: 100 years before TPM.  
  
One day one of Darth Kin's servants came in and told him that the Jedi had been reborn. He wanted to know how they were reborn. His servant told him that they had found a cloning facility on the planet Sol. That had been cloning Jedi for 100 years. They already had 100000000000000000000 clones of Jedi and that they had more coming. So Kin had every Sith (500) cloned 1000 times. Than they went to Sol to take over the cloning facility. One the Jedi cloned, whose name was Dooku was given the power to grow arms and hands like Kin. He also could grow 10 sets of arms and hands. So he and Kin had a showdown in front of 10000000000000 people. Before the showdown, they agreed that it would be a battle to the death, and that whoever won that person would get control of what the other person had. In the middle if the fight a 6 huge ships came down out of the ski. 3 holding 500 Siths each, and 3 carrying 500 Jedi each. Than they all jumped and began to fight. About an hour later no one had been killed. Than 5 more ships came out of the ski. All of these ships were carrying Clone Troopers from Kin's army. In the lead ship Darth Padme was standing. Than 5 more ships came these were carrying he Poison Ivies that were created by Kin. They came up behind the Jedi and stuck their huge fangs into the Jedi. With that poison it turned them into Sith Poison Ivies. Within 30 minutes all the Jedi had been turned into Sith Poison Ivies. All except Dooku, he surrendered and all of the Sith Poison Ivies and the Poison Ivies put all of their fangs into him. That turned him into the most powerful Sith Poison Ivy. Kin put him in charge of the Poison Ivies.  
  
Chapter 6: A new Alliance.  
  
Setting:20 years before TPM  
  
Now that all of the Jedi were turned to the dark side, Kin had taken over all of the universe. Except for one section of the universe. It was unknown until one of the Sith was out cruising around space. He sent a message back to Kin saying that he had found a new section of the universe. Kin told him to send him the corrdinances. So than Kin went to that place and he saw that there was that section. He sent out his frigates to explore. It turned out that in that sector there was a planet that controlled another 500 planets. Kin  
  
requested his presence on his station. Kin was going to do the same thing to the leader of this empire as he did to Darth Padme. When their leader arrived Kin saw that it was a lady about 15 years of age. He decided that that he would make her his queen. Queen Amidalla knew as soon as she saw him that she wanted to marry him. Kin divorced Padme and Kin and Amidalla tortured their people. Than it happened.  
  
Chapter 7: The Evil Crime Lord  
  
Setting: 1 year before TPM  
  
Queen Amidalla had been captured by the evil crime lord Jabba the Hut. Kin took 20 Poison Ivies with him to put Jabba and all of his servants under Kin's control. Amidalla drank the potion that he had made and she was back under Kin's evil control. Together Kin and Amidalla ruled the universe and touted the people. They were always grumbling about what they had to do. So Kin banned all drinks other than the liquid.  
  
After that they tortured the people endlessly. 


	2. The Sith begin to Dominate

Chapter One: The Sith Begins.  
  
Setting: 200 years before The Phantom Menace  
  
One of the first Jedi Yoda, told every Jedi about the Dark Side of the Force. He was saying that if you became powerful enough you could take over the universe. One of the Jedi who heard this, Anikan Lars wanted all this power. So he asked Yoda about it. He said that if you went down the path of the dark side than your future would be clouded.  
  
He wanted to be a Jedi more than anything. So when he turned 13 and he still wasn't a Padawan he became so mad. He went to Naboo and he found a girl named Leia. She was the prettiest girl he ever saw. They married 5 years later. Leia helped him become a Jedi in the dark side. He decided that Jedi in the dark side would be called the Sith. He became so powerful that he could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. He went back to the Jedi Temple and he took one of the Jedi Masters hostage. He took Mace Windu captive. Yoda said that he would give anything to have Windu back, however Anikan was able to Mace to the dark side. So now there were 2 Sith Lords, Darth Kin and Darth Windu. Than Darth Kin and Leia had twins, Luke and Maul they were both very high in the Force. Than they found out that Leia was very high in the Force also, so she became the first lady Sith. She was known as the Queen of the Sith, Darth Lei. So Kin and Windu went back to the temple and turned 5 more Jedi to the dark side. They turned Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda to the dark side.  
  
Chapter 2: The Sith Begin to Dominate  
  
Setting: 150 years before TPM  
  
The Sith had found a special medicine. They had found a medicine to keep people at 25 years old forever. Now there are only 300 Jedi. Before there was the Sith there was 500.  
  
All of the Sith had taken the medicine and all could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The most powerful Sith was Darth Kin. He was the only Sith that could grow arms and hands. He could grow 10. So he could use 12 double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The Sith had also developed a huge army and navy. They had set up a headquarters on Tatoine. They cloned people at that place. They had also cloned some Siths. So the # of Siths was at 500. With the army and navy, they took over 50 planets. Than when they got to one planet, the planet of Sol, Darth Kin found a someone. The prettiest girl in the universe. She was voted most likely to get power on high school. So when Kin saw her he sensed a great amount of the Force in her. He knew at once that he had to marry her. He secretly killed Darth Lei, but he took the Force of Lei out of her and was going to put into the girl, whose name was Padme. He wanted he to join him in his never-ending quest for power. However she said no. So than he took her most trusted servant, Guri captive. She said that she would do anything to have her back. Than Kin said that the only way Padme would have Guri back is if she came to hic castle for a surprise.  
  
Chapter 3: Padme's Surprise.  
  
Setting: 149 years before TPM.  
  
When Padme went to Kin's castle she had 25 guards with her. However she couldn't go in with any of them. She said that she would be all right. She went in to Kin's conference room where he was waiting. When she sat down straps went all around her. Kin said, "Surprise my wife to be". Than a needle went right into her and knocked her out. Kin's scientists went to work on her brain. They altered it so that Padme wouldn't want to do any thing else but marry and do anything that Kin wanted her to do. Kin also wanted her army and navy. Next to his, Padme's army and navy was the best in the universe, also when they altered he brain, it automatically altered all of the people in her organization's brain was altered. When Padme awoke, the first thing she wanted to do was marry Darth Kin. They married and Padme became Darth Padme.She was the new Queen of the Sith. Next to Darth Kin she was the most powerful person in the universe.  
  
Chapter 4: The Sith become all powerful.  
  
Setting: 145 years before TPM.  
  
Now that the Sith were the most dominant group in the universe they focused on science. Over the next 10 years the Sith scientists were able to give Darth Kin the power to raise people from the dead, be able to drink venom and become more powerful, and be able to do anything he wanted to at any time. With this new power he created a new species. The Poisen Ivys. This knew species can eat and drink only things that have some kind of poison in them. He also created a liquid that made anyone be able to lift anything that weighed up to 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 pounds. The liquid also put that person under his control forever, but he only put the info that you could lift the heavy objects. So most of the Jedi drank it. That made them Siths forever. The Supreme Chancellor also drank it. Than he put the whole Republic under Darth Kin's control.  
  
Chapter 5: The Jedi are Reborn.  
  
Setting: 100 years before TPM.  
  
One day one of Darth Kin's servants came in and told him that the Jedi had been reborn. He wanted to know how they were reborn. His servant told him that they had found a cloning facility on the planet Sol. That had been cloning Jedi for 100 years. They already had 100000000000000000000 clones of Jedi and that they had more coming. So Kin had every Sith (500) cloned 1000 times. Than they went to Sol to take over the cloning facility. One the Jedi cloned, whose name was Dooku was given the power to grow arms and hands like Kin. He also could grow 10 sets of arms and hands. So he and Kin had a showdown in front of 10000000000000 people. Before the showdown, they agreed that it would be a battle to the death, and that whoever won that person would get control of what the other person had. In the middle if the fight a 6 huge ships came down out of the ski. 3 holding 500 Siths each, and 3 carrying 500 Jedi each. Than they all jumped and began to fight. About an hour later no one had been killed. Than 5 more ships came out of the ski. All of these ships were carrying Clone Troopers from Kin's army. In the lead ship Darth Padme was standing. Than 5 more ships came these were carrying he Poison Ivies that were created by Kin. They came up behind the Jedi and stuck their huge fangs into the Jedi. With that poison it turned them into Sith Poison Ivies. Within 30 minutes all the Jedi had been turned into Sith Poison Ivies. All except Dooku, he surrendered and all of the Sith Poison Ivies and the Poison Ivies put all of their fangs into him. That turned him into the most powerful Sith Poison Ivy. Kin put him in charge of the Poison Ivies.  
  
Chapter 6: A new Alliance.  
  
Setting:20 years before TPM  
  
Now that all of the Jedi were turned to the dark side, Kin had taken over all of the universe. Except for one section of the universe. It was unknown until one of the Sith was out cruising around space. He sent a message back to Kin saying that he had found a new section of the universe. Kin told him to send him the corrdinances. So than Kin went to that place and he saw that there was that section. He sent out his frigates to explore. It turned out that in that sector there was a planet that controlled another 500 planets. Kin  
  
requested his presence on his station. Kin was going to do the same thing to the leader of this empire as he did to Darth Padme. When their leader arrived Kin saw that it was a lady about 15 years of age. He decided that that he would make her his queen. Queen Amidalla knew as soon as she saw him that she wanted to marry him. Kin divorced Padme and Kin and Amidalla tortured their people. Than it happened.  
  
Chapter 7: The Evil Crime Lord  
  
Setting: 1 year before TPM  
  
Queen Amidalla had been captured by the evil crime lord Jabba the Hut. Kin took 20 Poison Ivies with him to put Jabba and all of his servants under Kin's control. Amidalla drank the potion that he had made and she was back under Kin's evil control. Together Kin and Amidalla ruled the universe and touted the people. They were always grumbling about what they had to do. So Kin banned all drinks other than the liquid.  
  
After that they tortured the people endlessly. 


	3. Padme's Surprise

Chapter One: The Sith Begins.  
  
Setting: 200 years before The Phantom Menace  
  
One of the first Jedi Yoda, told every Jedi about the Dark Side of the Force. He was saying that if you became powerful enough you could take over the universe. One of the Jedi who heard this, Anikan Lars wanted all this power. So he asked Yoda about it. He said that if you went down the path of the dark side than your future would be clouded.  
  
He wanted to be a Jedi more than anything. So when he turned 13 and he still wasn't a Padawan he became so mad. He went to Naboo and he found a girl named Leia. She was the prettiest girl he ever saw. They married 5 years later. Leia helped him become a Jedi in the dark side. He decided that Jedi in the dark side would be called the Sith. He became so powerful that he could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. He went back to the Jedi Temple and he took one of the Jedi Masters hostage. He took Mace Windu captive. Yoda said that he would give anything to have Windu back, however Anikan was able to Mace to the dark side. So now there were 2 Sith Lords, Darth Kin and Darth Windu. Than Darth Kin and Leia had twins, Luke and Maul they were both very high in the Force. Than they found out that Leia was very high in the Force also, so she became the first lady Sith. She was known as the Queen of the Sith, Darth Lei. So Kin and Windu went back to the temple and turned 5 more Jedi to the dark side. They turned Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda to the dark side.  
  
Chapter 2: The Sith Begin to Dominate  
  
Setting: 150 years before TPM  
  
The Sith had found a special medicine. They had found a medicine to keep people at 25 years old forever. Now there are only 300 Jedi. Before there was the Sith there was 500.  
  
All of the Sith had taken the medicine and all could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The most powerful Sith was Darth Kin. He was the only Sith that could grow arms and hands. He could grow 10. So he could use 12 double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The Sith had also developed a huge army and navy. They had set up a headquarters on Tatoine. They cloned people at that place. They had also cloned some Siths. So the # of Siths was at 500. With the army and navy, they took over 50 planets. Than when they got to one planet, the planet of Sol, Darth Kin found a someone. The prettiest girl in the universe. She was voted most likely to get power on high school. So when Kin saw her he sensed a great amount of the Force in her. He knew at once that he had to marry her. He secretly killed Darth Lei, but he took the Force of Lei out of her and was going to put into the girl, whose name was Padme. He wanted he to join him in his never-ending quest for power. However she said no. So than he took her most trusted servant, Guri captive. She said that she would do anything to have her back. Than Kin said that the only way Padme would have Guri back is if she came to hic castle for a surprise.  
  
Chapter 3: Padme's Surprise.  
  
Setting: 149 years before TPM.  
  
When Padme went to Kin's castle she had 25 guards with her. However she couldn't go in with any of them. She said that she would be all right. She went in to Kin's conference room where he was waiting. When she sat down straps went all around her. Kin said, "Surprise my wife to be". Than a needle went right into her and knocked her out. Kin's scientists went to work on her brain. They altered it so that Padme wouldn't want to do any thing else but marry and do anything that Kin wanted her to do. Kin also wanted her army and navy. Next to his, Padme's army and navy was the best in the universe, also when they altered he brain, it automatically altered all of the people in her organization's brain was altered. When Padme awoke, the first thing she wanted to do was marry Darth Kin. They married and Padme became Darth Padme.She was the new Queen of the Sith. Next to Darth Kin she was the most powerful person in the universe.  
  
Chapter 4: The Sith become all powerful.  
  
Setting: 145 years before TPM.  
  
Now that the Sith were the most dominant group in the universe they focused on science. Over the next 10 years the Sith scientists were able to give Darth Kin the power to raise people from the dead, be able to drink venom and become more powerful, and be able to do anything he wanted to at any time. With this new power he created a new species. The Poisen Ivys. This knew species can eat and drink only things that have some kind of poison in them. He also created a liquid that made anyone be able to lift anything that weighed up to 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 pounds. The liquid also put that person under his control forever, but he only put the info that you could lift the heavy objects. So most of the Jedi drank it. That made them Siths forever. The Supreme Chancellor also drank it. Than he put the whole Republic under Darth Kin's control.  
  
Chapter 5: The Jedi are Reborn.  
  
Setting: 100 years before TPM.  
  
One day one of Darth Kin's servants came in and told him that the Jedi had been reborn. He wanted to know how they were reborn. His servant told him that they had found a cloning facility on the planet Sol. That had been cloning Jedi for 100 years. They already had 100000000000000000000 clones of Jedi and that they had more coming. So Kin had every Sith (500) cloned 1000 times. Than they went to Sol to take over the cloning facility. One the Jedi cloned, whose name was Dooku was given the power to grow arms and hands like Kin. He also could grow 10 sets of arms and hands. So he and Kin had a showdown in front of 10000000000000 people. Before the showdown, they agreed that it would be a battle to the death, and that whoever won that person would get control of what the other person had. In the middle if the fight a 6 huge ships came down out of the ski. 3 holding 500 Siths each, and 3 carrying 500 Jedi each. Than they all jumped and began to fight. About an hour later no one had been killed. Than 5 more ships came out of the ski. All of these ships were carrying Clone Troopers from Kin's army. In the lead ship Darth Padme was standing. Than 5 more ships came these were carrying he Poison Ivies that were created by Kin. They came up behind the Jedi and stuck their huge fangs into the Jedi. With that poison it turned them into Sith Poison Ivies. Within 30 minutes all the Jedi had been turned into Sith Poison Ivies. All except Dooku, he surrendered and all of the Sith Poison Ivies and the Poison Ivies put all of their fangs into him. That turned him into the most powerful Sith Poison Ivy. Kin put him in charge of the Poison Ivies.  
  
Chapter 6: A new Alliance.  
  
Setting:20 years before TPM  
  
Now that all of the Jedi were turned to the dark side, Kin had taken over all of the universe. Except for one section of the universe. It was unknown until one of the Sith was out cruising around space. He sent a message back to Kin saying that he had found a new section of the universe. Kin told him to send him the corrdinances. So than Kin went to that place and he saw that there was that section. He sent out his frigates to explore. It turned out that in that sector there was a planet that controlled another 500 planets. Kin  
  
requested his presence on his station. Kin was going to do the same thing to the leader of this empire as he did to Darth Padme. When their leader arrived Kin saw that it was a lady about 15 years of age. He decided that that he would make her his queen. Queen Amidalla knew as soon as she saw him that she wanted to marry him. Kin divorced Padme and Kin and Amidalla tortured their people. Than it happened.  
  
Chapter 7: The Evil Crime Lord  
  
Setting: 1 year before TPM  
  
Queen Amidalla had been captured by the evil crime lord Jabba the Hut. Kin took 20 Poison Ivies with him to put Jabba and all of his servants under Kin's control. Amidalla drank the potion that he had made and she was back under Kin's evil control. Together Kin and Amidalla ruled the universe and touted the people. They were always grumbling about what they had to do. So Kin banned all drinks other than the liquid.  
  
After that they tortured the people endlessly. 


	4. The Sith become all Powerful

Chapter One: The Sith Begins.  
  
Setting: 200 years before The Phantom Menace  
  
One of the first Jedi Yoda, told every Jedi about the Dark Side of the Force. He was saying that if you became powerful enough you could take over the universe. One of the Jedi who heard this, Anikan Lars wanted all this power. So he asked Yoda about it. He said that if you went down the path of the dark side than your future would be clouded.  
  
He wanted to be a Jedi more than anything. So when he turned 13 and he still wasn't a Padawan he became so mad. He went to Naboo and he found a girl named Leia. She was the prettiest girl he ever saw. They married 5 years later. Leia helped him become a Jedi in the dark side. He decided that Jedi in the dark side would be called the Sith. He became so powerful that he could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. He went back to the Jedi Temple and he took one of the Jedi Masters hostage. He took Mace Windu captive. Yoda said that he would give anything to have Windu back, however Anikan was able to Mace to the dark side. So now there were 2 Sith Lords, Darth Kin and Darth Windu. Than Darth Kin and Leia had twins, Luke and Maul they were both very high in the Force. Than they found out that Leia was very high in the Force also, so she became the first lady Sith. She was known as the Queen of the Sith, Darth Lei. So Kin and Windu went back to the temple and turned 5 more Jedi to the dark side. They turned Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda to the dark side.  
  
Chapter 2: The Sith Begin to Dominate  
  
Setting: 150 years before TPM  
  
The Sith had found a special medicine. They had found a medicine to keep people at 25 years old forever. Now there are only 300 Jedi. Before there was the Sith there was 500.  
  
All of the Sith had taken the medicine and all could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The most powerful Sith was Darth Kin. He was the only Sith that could grow arms and hands. He could grow 10. So he could use 12 double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The Sith had also developed a huge army and navy. They had set up a headquarters on Tatoine. They cloned people at that place. They had also cloned some Siths. So the # of Siths was at 500. With the army and navy, they took over 50 planets. Than when they got to one planet, the planet of Sol, Darth Kin found a someone. The prettiest girl in the universe. She was voted most likely to get power on high school. So when Kin saw her he sensed a great amount of the Force in her. He knew at once that he had to marry her. He secretly killed Darth Lei, but he took the Force of Lei out of her and was going to put into the girl, whose name was Padme. He wanted he to join him in his never-ending quest for power. However she said no. So than he took her most trusted servant, Guri captive. She said that she would do anything to have her back. Than Kin said that the only way Padme would have Guri back is if she came to hic castle for a surprise.  
  
Chapter 3: Padme's Surprise.  
  
Setting: 149 years before TPM.  
  
When Padme went to Kin's castle she had 25 guards with her. However she couldn't go in with any of them. She said that she would be all right. She went in to Kin's conference room where he was waiting. When she sat down straps went all around her. Kin said, "Surprise my wife to be". Than a needle went right into her and knocked her out. Kin's scientists went to work on her brain. They altered it so that Padme wouldn't want to do any thing else but marry and do anything that Kin wanted her to do. Kin also wanted her army and navy. Next to his, Padme's army and navy was the best in the universe, also when they altered he brain, it automatically altered all of the people in her organization's brain was altered. When Padme awoke, the first thing she wanted to do was marry Darth Kin. They married and Padme became Darth Padme.She was the new Queen of the Sith. Next to Darth Kin she was the most powerful person in the universe.  
  
Chapter 4: The Sith become all powerful.  
  
Setting: 145 years before TPM.  
  
Now that the Sith were the most dominant group in the universe they focused on science. Over the next 10 years the Sith scientists were able to give Darth Kin the power to raise people from the dead, be able to drink venom and become more powerful, and be able to do anything he wanted to at any time. With this new power he created a new species. The Poisen Ivys. This knew species can eat and drink only things that have some kind of poison in them. He also created a liquid that made anyone be able to lift anything that weighed up to 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 pounds. The liquid also put that person under his control forever, but he only put the info that you could lift the heavy objects. So most of the Jedi drank it. That made them Siths forever. The Supreme Chancellor also drank it. Than he put the whole Republic under Darth Kin's control.  
  
Chapter 5: The Jedi are Reborn.  
  
Setting: 100 years before TPM.  
  
One day one of Darth Kin's servants came in and told him that the Jedi had been reborn. He wanted to know how they were reborn. His servant told him that they had found a cloning facility on the planet Sol. That had been cloning Jedi for 100 years. They already had 100000000000000000000 clones of Jedi and that they had more coming. So Kin had every Sith (500) cloned 1000 times. Than they went to Sol to take over the cloning facility. One the Jedi cloned, whose name was Dooku was given the power to grow arms and hands like Kin. He also could grow 10 sets of arms and hands. So he and Kin had a showdown in front of 10000000000000 people. Before the showdown, they agreed that it would be a battle to the death, and that whoever won that person would get control of what the other person had. In the middle if the fight a 6 huge ships came down out of the ski. 3 holding 500 Siths each, and 3 carrying 500 Jedi each. Than they all jumped and began to fight. About an hour later no one had been killed. Than 5 more ships came out of the ski. All of these ships were carrying Clone Troopers from Kin's army. In the lead ship Darth Padme was standing. Than 5 more ships came these were carrying he Poison Ivies that were created by Kin. They came up behind the Jedi and stuck their huge fangs into the Jedi. With that poison it turned them into Sith Poison Ivies. Within 30 minutes all the Jedi had been turned into Sith Poison Ivies. All except Dooku, he surrendered and all of the Sith Poison Ivies and the Poison Ivies put all of their fangs into him. That turned him into the most powerful Sith Poison Ivy. Kin put him in charge of the Poison Ivies.  
  
Chapter 6: A new Alliance.  
  
Setting:20 years before TPM  
  
Now that all of the Jedi were turned to the dark side, Kin had taken over all of the universe. Except for one section of the universe. It was unknown until one of the Sith was out cruising around space. He sent a message back to Kin saying that he had found a new section of the universe. Kin told him to send him the corrdinances. So than Kin went to that place and he saw that there was that section. He sent out his frigates to explore. It turned out that in that sector there was a planet that controlled another 500 planets. Kin  
  
requested his presence on his station. Kin was going to do the same thing to the leader of this empire as he did to Darth Padme. When their leader arrived Kin saw that it was a lady about 15 years of age. He decided that that he would make her his queen. Queen Amidalla knew as soon as she saw him that she wanted to marry him. Kin divorced Padme and Kin and Amidalla tortured their people. Than it happened.  
  
Chapter 7: The Evil Crime Lord  
  
Setting: 1 year before TPM  
  
Queen Amidalla had been captured by the evil crime lord Jabba the Hut. Kin took 20 Poison Ivies with him to put Jabba and all of his servants under Kin's control. Amidalla drank the potion that he had made and she was back under Kin's evil control. Together Kin and Amidalla ruled the universe and touted the people. They were always grumbling about what they had to do. So Kin banned all drinks other than the liquid.  
  
After that they tortured the people endlessly. 


	5. The Jedi are Reborn

Chapter One: The Sith Begins.  
  
Setting: 200 years before The Phantom Menace  
  
One of the first Jedi Yoda, told every Jedi about the Dark Side of the Force. He was saying that if you became powerful enough you could take over the universe. One of the Jedi who heard this, Anikan Lars wanted all this power. So he asked Yoda about it. He said that if you went down the path of the dark side than your future would be clouded.  
  
He wanted to be a Jedi more than anything. So when he turned 13 and he still wasn't a Padawan he became so mad. He went to Naboo and he found a girl named Leia. She was the prettiest girl he ever saw. They married 5 years later. Leia helped him become a Jedi in the dark side. He decided that Jedi in the dark side would be called the Sith. He became so powerful that he could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. He went back to the Jedi Temple and he took one of the Jedi Masters hostage. He took Mace Windu captive. Yoda said that he would give anything to have Windu back, however Anikan was able to Mace to the dark side. So now there were 2 Sith Lords, Darth Kin and Darth Windu. Than Darth Kin and Leia had twins, Luke and Maul they were both very high in the Force. Than they found out that Leia was very high in the Force also, so she became the first lady Sith. She was known as the Queen of the Sith, Darth Lei. So Kin and Windu went back to the temple and turned 5 more Jedi to the dark side. They turned Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda to the dark side.  
  
Chapter 2: The Sith Begin to Dominate  
  
Setting: 150 years before TPM  
  
The Sith had found a special medicine. They had found a medicine to keep people at 25 years old forever. Now there are only 300 Jedi. Before there was the Sith there was 500.  
  
All of the Sith had taken the medicine and all could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The most powerful Sith was Darth Kin. He was the only Sith that could grow arms and hands. He could grow 10. So he could use 12 double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The Sith had also developed a huge army and navy. They had set up a headquarters on Tatoine. They cloned people at that place. They had also cloned some Siths. So the # of Siths was at 500. With the army and navy, they took over 50 planets. Than when they got to one planet, the planet of Sol, Darth Kin found a someone. The prettiest girl in the universe. She was voted most likely to get power on high school. So when Kin saw her he sensed a great amount of the Force in her. He knew at once that he had to marry her. He secretly killed Darth Lei, but he took the Force of Lei out of her and was going to put into the girl, whose name was Padme. He wanted he to join him in his never-ending quest for power. However she said no. So than he took her most trusted servant, Guri captive. She said that she would do anything to have her back. Than Kin said that the only way Padme would have Guri back is if she came to hic castle for a surprise.  
  
Chapter 3: Padme's Surprise.  
  
Setting: 149 years before TPM.  
  
When Padme went to Kin's castle she had 25 guards with her. However she couldn't go in with any of them. She said that she would be all right. She went in to Kin's conference room where he was waiting. When she sat down straps went all around her. Kin said, "Surprise my wife to be". Than a needle went right into her and knocked her out. Kin's scientists went to work on her brain. They altered it so that Padme wouldn't want to do any thing else but marry and do anything that Kin wanted her to do. Kin also wanted her army and navy. Next to his, Padme's army and navy was the best in the universe, also when they altered he brain, it automatically altered all of the people in her organization's brain was altered. When Padme awoke, the first thing she wanted to do was marry Darth Kin. They married and Padme became Darth Padme.She was the new Queen of the Sith. Next to Darth Kin she was the most powerful person in the universe.  
  
Chapter 4: The Sith become all powerful.  
  
Setting: 145 years before TPM.  
  
Now that the Sith were the most dominant group in the universe they focused on science. Over the next 10 years the Sith scientists were able to give Darth Kin the power to raise people from the dead, be able to drink venom and become more powerful, and be able to do anything he wanted to at any time. With this new power he created a new species. The Poisen Ivys. This knew species can eat and drink only things that have some kind of poison in them. He also created a liquid that made anyone be able to lift anything that weighed up to 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 pounds. The liquid also put that person under his control forever, but he only put the info that you could lift the heavy objects. So most of the Jedi drank it. That made them Siths forever. The Supreme Chancellor also drank it. Than he put the whole Republic under Darth Kin's control.  
  
Chapter 5: The Jedi are Reborn.  
  
Setting: 100 years before TPM.  
  
One day one of Darth Kin's servants came in and told him that the Jedi had been reborn. He wanted to know how they were reborn. His servant told him that they had found a cloning facility on the planet Sol. That had been cloning Jedi for 100 years. They already had 100000000000000000000 clones of Jedi and that they had more coming. So Kin had every Sith (500) cloned 1000 times. Than they went to Sol to take over the cloning facility. One the Jedi cloned, whose name was Dooku was given the power to grow arms and hands like Kin. He also could grow 10 sets of arms and hands. So he and Kin had a showdown in front of 10000000000000 people. Before the showdown, they agreed that it would be a battle to the death, and that whoever won that person would get control of what the other person had. In the middle if the fight a 6 huge ships came down out of the ski. 3 holding 500 Siths each, and 3 carrying 500 Jedi each. Than they all jumped and began to fight. About an hour later no one had been killed. Than 5 more ships came out of the ski. All of these ships were carrying Clone Troopers from Kin's army. In the lead ship Darth Padme was standing. Than 5 more ships came these were carrying he Poison Ivies that were created by Kin. They came up behind the Jedi and stuck their huge fangs into the Jedi. With that poison it turned them into Sith Poison Ivies. Within 30 minutes all the Jedi had been turned into Sith Poison Ivies. All except Dooku, he surrendered and all of the Sith Poison Ivies and the Poison Ivies put all of their fangs into him. That turned him into the most powerful Sith Poison Ivy. Kin put him in charge of the Poison Ivies.  
  
Chapter 6: A new Alliance.  
  
Setting:20 years before TPM  
  
Now that all of the Jedi were turned to the dark side, Kin had taken over all of the universe. Except for one section of the universe. It was unknown until one of the Sith was out cruising around space. He sent a message back to Kin saying that he had found a new section of the universe. Kin told him to send him the corrdinances. So than Kin went to that place and he saw that there was that section. He sent out his frigates to explore. It turned out that in that sector there was a planet that controlled another 500 planets. Kin  
  
requested his presence on his station. Kin was going to do the same thing to the leader of this empire as he did to Darth Padme. When their leader arrived Kin saw that it was a lady about 15 years of age. He decided that that he would make her his queen. Queen Amidalla knew as soon as she saw him that she wanted to marry him. Kin divorced Padme and Kin and Amidalla tortured their people. Than it happened.  
  
Chapter 7: The Evil Crime Lord  
  
Setting: 1 year before TPM  
  
Queen Amidalla had been captured by the evil crime lord Jabba the Hut. Kin took 20 Poison Ivies with him to put Jabba and all of his servants under Kin's control. Amidalla drank the potion that he had made and she was back under Kin's evil control. Together Kin and Amidalla ruled the universe and touted the people. They were always grumbling about what they had to do. So Kin banned all drinks other than the liquid.  
  
After that they tortured the people endlessly. 


	6. A new Alliance

Chapter One: The Sith Begins.  
  
Setting: 200 years before The Phantom Menace  
  
One of the first Jedi Yoda, told every Jedi about the Dark Side of the Force. He was saying that if you became powerful enough you could take over the universe. One of the Jedi who heard this, Anikan Lars wanted all this power. So he asked Yoda about it. He said that if you went down the path of the dark side than your future would be clouded.  
  
He wanted to be a Jedi more than anything. So when he turned 13 and he still wasn't a Padawan he became so mad. He went to Naboo and he found a girl named Leia. She was the prettiest girl he ever saw. They married 5 years later. Leia helped him become a Jedi in the dark side. He decided that Jedi in the dark side would be called the Sith. He became so powerful that he could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. He went back to the Jedi Temple and he took one of the Jedi Masters hostage. He took Mace Windu captive. Yoda said that he would give anything to have Windu back, however Anikan was able to Mace to the dark side. So now there were 2 Sith Lords, Darth Kin and Darth Windu. Than Darth Kin and Leia had twins, Luke and Maul they were both very high in the Force. Than they found out that Leia was very high in the Force also, so she became the first lady Sith. She was known as the Queen of the Sith, Darth Lei. So Kin and Windu went back to the temple and turned 5 more Jedi to the dark side. They turned Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda to the dark side.  
  
Chapter 2: The Sith Begin to Dominate  
  
Setting: 150 years before TPM  
  
The Sith had found a special medicine. They had found a medicine to keep people at 25 years old forever. Now there are only 300 Jedi. Before there was the Sith there was 500.  
  
All of the Sith had taken the medicine and all could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The most powerful Sith was Darth Kin. He was the only Sith that could grow arms and hands. He could grow 10. So he could use 12 double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The Sith had also developed a huge army and navy. They had set up a headquarters on Tatoine. They cloned people at that place. They had also cloned some Siths. So the # of Siths was at 500. With the army and navy, they took over 50 planets. Than when they got to one planet, the planet of Sol, Darth Kin found a someone. The prettiest girl in the universe. She was voted most likely to get power on high school. So when Kin saw her he sensed a great amount of the Force in her. He knew at once that he had to marry her. He secretly killed Darth Lei, but he took the Force of Lei out of her and was going to put into the girl, whose name was Padme. He wanted he to join him in his never-ending quest for power. However she said no. So than he took her most trusted servant, Guri captive. She said that she would do anything to have her back. Than Kin said that the only way Padme would have Guri back is if she came to hic castle for a surprise.  
  
Chapter 3: Padme's Surprise.  
  
Setting: 149 years before TPM.  
  
When Padme went to Kin's castle she had 25 guards with her. However she couldn't go in with any of them. She said that she would be all right. She went in to Kin's conference room where he was waiting. When she sat down straps went all around her. Kin said, "Surprise my wife to be". Than a needle went right into her and knocked her out. Kin's scientists went to work on her brain. They altered it so that Padme wouldn't want to do any thing else but marry and do anything that Kin wanted her to do. Kin also wanted her army and navy. Next to his, Padme's army and navy was the best in the universe, also when they altered he brain, it automatically altered all of the people in her organization's brain was altered. When Padme awoke, the first thing she wanted to do was marry Darth Kin. They married and Padme became Darth Padme.She was the new Queen of the Sith. Next to Darth Kin she was the most powerful person in the universe.  
  
Chapter 4: The Sith become all powerful.  
  
Setting: 145 years before TPM.  
  
Now that the Sith were the most dominant group in the universe they focused on science. Over the next 10 years the Sith scientists were able to give Darth Kin the power to raise people from the dead, be able to drink venom and become more powerful, and be able to do anything he wanted to at any time. With this new power he created a new species. The Poisen Ivys. This knew species can eat and drink only things that have some kind of poison in them. He also created a liquid that made anyone be able to lift anything that weighed up to 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 pounds. The liquid also put that person under his control forever, but he only put the info that you could lift the heavy objects. So most of the Jedi drank it. That made them Siths forever. The Supreme Chancellor also drank it. Than he put the whole Republic under Darth Kin's control.  
  
Chapter 5: The Jedi are Reborn.  
  
Setting: 100 years before TPM.  
  
One day one of Darth Kin's servants came in and told him that the Jedi had been reborn. He wanted to know how they were reborn. His servant told him that they had found a cloning facility on the planet Sol. That had been cloning Jedi for 100 years. They already had 100000000000000000000 clones of Jedi and that they had more coming. So Kin had every Sith (500) cloned 1000 times. Than they went to Sol to take over the cloning facility. One the Jedi cloned, whose name was Dooku was given the power to grow arms and hands like Kin. He also could grow 10 sets of arms and hands. So he and Kin had a showdown in front of 10000000000000 people. Before the showdown, they agreed that it would be a battle to the death, and that whoever won that person would get control of what the other person had. In the middle if the fight a 6 huge ships came down out of the ski. 3 holding 500 Siths each, and 3 carrying 500 Jedi each. Than they all jumped and began to fight. About an hour later no one had been killed. Than 5 more ships came out of the ski. All of these ships were carrying Clone Troopers from Kin's army. In the lead ship Darth Padme was standing. Than 5 more ships came these were carrying he Poison Ivies that were created by Kin. They came up behind the Jedi and stuck their huge fangs into the Jedi. With that poison it turned them into Sith Poison Ivies. Within 30 minutes all the Jedi had been turned into Sith Poison Ivies. All except Dooku, he surrendered and all of the Sith Poison Ivies and the Poison Ivies put all of their fangs into him. That turned him into the most powerful Sith Poison Ivy. Kin put him in charge of the Poison Ivies.  
  
Chapter 6: A new Alliance.  
  
Setting:20 years before TPM  
  
Now that all of the Jedi were turned to the dark side, Kin had taken over all of the universe. Except for one section of the universe. It was unknown until one of the Sith was out cruising around space. He sent a message back to Kin saying that he had found a new section of the universe. Kin told him to send him the corrdinances. So than Kin went to that place and he saw that there was that section. He sent out his frigates to explore. It turned out that in that sector there was a planet that controlled another 500 planets. Kin  
  
requested his presence on his station. Kin was going to do the same thing to the leader of this empire as he did to Darth Padme. When their leader arrived Kin saw that it was a lady about 15 years of age. He decided that that he would make her his queen. Queen Amidalla knew as soon as she saw him that she wanted to marry him. Kin divorced Padme and Kin and Amidalla tortured their people. Than it happened.  
  
Chapter 7: The Evil Crime Lord  
  
Setting: 1 year before TPM  
  
Queen Amidalla had been captured by the evil crime lord Jabba the Hut. Kin took 20 Poison Ivies with him to put Jabba and all of his servants under Kin's control. Amidalla drank the potion that he had made and she was back under Kin's evil control. Together Kin and Amidalla ruled the universe and touted the people. They were always grumbling about what they had to do. So Kin banned all drinks other than the liquid.  
  
After that they tortured the people endlessly. 


	7. The Evil Crime Lord

Chapter One: The Sith Begins.  
  
Setting: 200 years before The Phantom Menace  
  
One of the first Jedi Yoda, told every Jedi about the Dark Side of the Force. He was saying that if you became powerful enough you could take over the universe. One of the Jedi who heard this, Anikan Lars wanted all this power. So he asked Yoda about it. He said that if you went down the path of the dark side than your future would be clouded.  
  
He wanted to be a Jedi more than anything. So when he turned 13 and he still wasn't a Padawan he became so mad. He went to Naboo and he found a girl named Leia. She was the prettiest girl he ever saw. They married 5 years later. Leia helped him become a Jedi in the dark side. He decided that Jedi in the dark side would be called the Sith. He became so powerful that he could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. He went back to the Jedi Temple and he took one of the Jedi Masters hostage. He took Mace Windu captive. Yoda said that he would give anything to have Windu back, however Anikan was able to Mace to the dark side. So now there were 2 Sith Lords, Darth Kin and Darth Windu. Than Darth Kin and Leia had twins, Luke and Maul they were both very high in the Force. Than they found out that Leia was very high in the Force also, so she became the first lady Sith. She was known as the Queen of the Sith, Darth Lei. So Kin and Windu went back to the temple and turned 5 more Jedi to the dark side. They turned Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Luke Skywalker, and Yoda to the dark side.  
  
Chapter 2: The Sith Begin to Dominate  
  
Setting: 150 years before TPM  
  
The Sith had found a special medicine. They had found a medicine to keep people at 25 years old forever. Now there are only 300 Jedi. Before there was the Sith there was 500.  
  
All of the Sith had taken the medicine and all could use two double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The most powerful Sith was Darth Kin. He was the only Sith that could grow arms and hands. He could grow 10. So he could use 12 double-bladed lightsabers at one time. The Sith had also developed a huge army and navy. They had set up a headquarters on Tatoine. They cloned people at that place. They had also cloned some Siths. So the # of Siths was at 500. With the army and navy, they took over 50 planets. Than when they got to one planet, the planet of Sol, Darth Kin found a someone. The prettiest girl in the universe. She was voted most likely to get power on high school. So when Kin saw her he sensed a great amount of the Force in her. He knew at once that he had to marry her. He secretly killed Darth Lei, but he took the Force of Lei out of her and was going to put into the girl, whose name was Padme. He wanted he to join him in his never-ending quest for power. However she said no. So than he took her most trusted servant, Guri captive. She said that she would do anything to have her back. Than Kin said that the only way Padme would have Guri back is if she came to hic castle for a surprise.  
  
Chapter 3: Padme's Surprise.  
  
Setting: 149 years before TPM.  
  
When Padme went to Kin's castle she had 25 guards with her. However she couldn't go in with any of them. She said that she would be all right. She went in to Kin's conference room where he was waiting. When she sat down straps went all around her. Kin said, "Surprise my wife to be". Than a needle went right into her and knocked her out. Kin's scientists went to work on her brain. They altered it so that Padme wouldn't want to do any thing else but marry and do anything that Kin wanted her to do. Kin also wanted her army and navy. Next to his, Padme's army and navy was the best in the universe, also when they altered he brain, it automatically altered all of the people in her organization's brain was altered. When Padme awoke, the first thing she wanted to do was marry Darth Kin. They married and Padme became Darth Padme.She was the new Queen of the Sith. Next to Darth Kin she was the most powerful person in the universe.  
  
Chapter 4: The Sith become all powerful.  
  
Setting: 145 years before TPM.  
  
Now that the Sith were the most dominant group in the universe they focused on science. Over the next 10 years the Sith scientists were able to give Darth Kin the power to raise people from the dead, be able to drink venom and become more powerful, and be able to do anything he wanted to at any time. With this new power he created a new species. The Poisen Ivys. This knew species can eat and drink only things that have some kind of poison in them. He also created a liquid that made anyone be able to lift anything that weighed up to 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 pounds. The liquid also put that person under his control forever, but he only put the info that you could lift the heavy objects. So most of the Jedi drank it. That made them Siths forever. The Supreme Chancellor also drank it. Than he put the whole Republic under Darth Kin's control.  
  
Chapter 5: The Jedi are Reborn.  
  
Setting: 100 years before TPM.  
  
One day one of Darth Kin's servants came in and told him that the Jedi had been reborn. He wanted to know how they were reborn. His servant told him that they had found a cloning facility on the planet Sol. That had been cloning Jedi for 100 years. They already had 100000000000000000000 clones of Jedi and that they had more coming. So Kin had every Sith (500) cloned 1000 times. Than they went to Sol to take over the cloning facility. One the Jedi cloned, whose name was Dooku was given the power to grow arms and hands like Kin. He also could grow 10 sets of arms and hands. So he and Kin had a showdown in front of 10000000000000 people. Before the showdown, they agreed that it would be a battle to the death, and that whoever won that person would get control of what the other person had. In the middle if the fight a 6 huge ships came down out of the ski. 3 holding 500 Siths each, and 3 carrying 500 Jedi each. Than they all jumped and began to fight. About an hour later no one had been killed. Than 5 more ships came out of the ski. All of these ships were carrying Clone Troopers from Kin's army. In the lead ship Darth Padme was standing. Than 5 more ships came these were carrying he Poison Ivies that were created by Kin. They came up behind the Jedi and stuck their huge fangs into the Jedi. With that poison it turned them into Sith Poison Ivies. Within 30 minutes all the Jedi had been turned into Sith Poison Ivies. All except Dooku, he surrendered and all of the Sith Poison Ivies and the Poison Ivies put all of their fangs into him. That turned him into the most powerful Sith Poison Ivy. Kin put him in charge of the Poison Ivies.  
  
Chapter 6: A new Alliance.  
  
Setting:20 years before TPM  
  
Now that all of the Jedi were turned to the dark side, Kin had taken over all of the universe. Except for one section of the universe. It was unknown until one of the Sith was out cruising around space. He sent a message back to Kin saying that he had found a new section of the universe. Kin told him to send him the corrdinances. So than Kin went to that place and he saw that there was that section. He sent out his frigates to explore. It turned out that in that sector there was a planet that controlled another 500 planets. Kin  
  
requested his presence on his station. Kin was going to do the same thing to the leader of this empire as he did to Darth Padme. When their leader arrived Kin saw that it was a lady about 15 years of age. He decided that that he would make her his queen. Queen Amidalla knew as soon as she saw him that she wanted to marry him. Kin divorced Padme and Kin and Amidalla tortured their people. Than it happened.  
  
Chapter 7: The Evil Crime Lord  
  
Setting: 1 year before TPM  
  
Queen Amidalla had been captured by the evil crime lord Jabba the Hut. Kin took 20 Poison Ivies with him to put Jabba and all of his servants under Kin's control. Amidalla drank the potion that he had made and she was back under Kin's evil control. Together Kin and Amidalla ruled the universe and touted the people. They were always grumbling about what they had to do. So Kin banned all drinks other than the liquid.  
  
After that they tortured the people endlessly. 


End file.
